


Предаваясь мечтаниям

by sverhanutaya



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Age Difference, Daydreaming, Dream Sex, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Ко наблюдает весьма непристойную грёзу об одном юном гении.
Relationships: Kou/Kujou Haruka
Kudos: 1





	Предаваясь мечтаниям

**Author's Note:**

_— Онии-чан... — слегка сбивчиво выдыхает Харука. Бледные щёки его залиты густым румянцем, а полуприкрытые веками глаза неотрывно смотрят на мужчину из-под вееров густых ресниц. С губ его слетает жалобный стон, когда боковую сторону шеи накрывают мягкие губы, принявшись обжигать её поцелуями. — О-онии-чан, я..._

_— Ты само очарование, Хару, — ласково мурлыкает Ко, мелькнув самодовольной улыбкой. Он слегка отстраняется, чтобы дать себе возможность полюбоваться личиком выпускника. Взгляд медленно спускается на грудь Харуки, на участки бледной кожи, виднеющиеся из-под расстёгнутой рубашки. Длинные стройные пальцы бегло проходятся по ключице мальчика и исчезают под рубашкой, отодвигая ткань в сторону и пробегаясь вниз по худенькому плечу. — Какой же ты красивый._

_С языка Харуки невольно срывается дрожащий вздох, от ласковых речей грудь его распирают эмоции. Он издаёт тонкий всхлип, когда пара тёплых ладоней ныряют ему под одежду и оглаживают мягкие контуры боков. Он трёт друг о друга тонкие ноги, слегка извиваясь. Сглатывает комок в горле и совсем робко выговаривает: — О-онии-чан... пожалуйста._

_— Что такое? Хочешь, чтобы я ещё тебя здесь потрогал? — воркует над ним рей, опуская голову к груди мальчика. Медленно проводит языком по нежной коже, поцелуями и облизываниями прокладывая себе путь вниз, до пупка, прежде чем запустить в него кончик языка._

_— Онии-чан! — слабо поскуливает Харука, мотая головой по подушке. Его миниатюрные ручки хватаются за широкие плечи Ко, сжимая что есть сил. — Н-нет, не здесь._

_— Хмм? — мужчина приподнимает голову и вновь перехватывает его взгляд. Подхватывает ладонью пылающую щёку Харуки, впутываясь пальцами в пряди серебристых волос. В глазах — тепло и озорная искорка. — Не здесь? А где же Хару хочет, чтобы его потрогали? Скажи._

_— О-онии-чан, я... я х-хочу... хочу, чтобы ты... потрогал меня там, — Харука спускает руки вниз, помещая себе между бёдер. Слегка раздвигает ноги и проводит себе по промежности, застенчиво встречаясь с немигающим взглядом Ко. Маков цвет на его лице становится ещё насыщеннее, и он сладким, мягким голосом умоляет: — П-пожалуйста, там. Потрогай меня... там. Онии-чан... дай мне свой большой-..._

— Ко!

— Твою ж-... Хару! — бессвязно восклицает Ко, жестоко выброшенный в реальность. Он подрывается с дивана и тотчас видит перед собой того, кто на него наорал. С секунду он, осоловело моргая, бестолково пялится на сина, стоящего перед ним с подозрительным видом. 

— О Харуке-куне размечтался? — скептичным тоном осведомляется Широгане, осуждающе приподняв брови.

— Не представляю, с чего ты это взял, — криво ухмыляется Ко, сволакиваясь с дивана с глухим стоном, и тянется к карману джинсов за пачкой сигарет. — А даже если и так?

— Если так, то советую выпустить пар и перестать предаваться фантазиям в присутствии других. Это отвратительно, — заявил Широгане напрямик и отвернулся, собираясь выйти из комнаты.

— Эй! Да откуда тебе знать, что это был за сон про Хару! — парирует рей, не сообразив, что этим самым выдал тот факт, что приснился ему никто иной, как юный гений. Он мигом нагоняет сина, пока тот не успел далеко уйти, и останавливается рядом. — Что, сну обязательно быть эротическим?

— А каким ещё, мне интересно, если ты без конца повторял его имя и по-идиотски лыбился? — пояснил син, уже без тени сомнения в правильности своего предположения.

— Аа, чёрт, — сквозь зубы цедит Ко, даже не попытавшись придумать что-то в своё оправдание. Подносит картонную пачку к губам, зубами вытягивает сигарету и, не вынимая изо рта, добавляет: — Видимо, отрицать уже без толку?

— Я сожалею, что Харука-кун вынужден иметь с тобой дело.


End file.
